


For Luck

by Briarfox13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Comforting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Touching, Hurt/Comfort, Sad frog boy, Thane being cute, kiss, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briarfox13/pseuds/Briarfox13
Summary: From a Kiss prompt on Tumblr





	For Luck

**Author's Note:**

> From a Kiss prompt on Tumblr

“No Thane today?” Garrus asked doing the last of his pre-mission checks, an old habit the Turian military had drilled into him. **  
**

“No. Chakwas didn’t think it was a good idea”

Deidre Shepard shook her head sadly as she peered down the scope of the Black Widow she took everywhere. “Once an infiltrator, always an infiltrator” as Joker had once quipped half-heartedly out of earshot.

The Turian nodded understandingly, Chakwas was a force to be reckoned with when she thought you were putting your life on the line. He’d learnt that the hard way after he’d taken a rocket to the face on Omega.

They continued their last-minute checks in silence, no one feeling the need to pollute the air with unspoken questions.  Jack grimaced and rolled her eyes before stomping onto the shuttle with her shotgun in hand.

“Hurry up you bunch of girls. We ain’t got time for fanning about” the biotic called, her shaved head round the doors of the shuttle, a sarcastic grin plastered across her face.

Deidre sighed and closed her eyes in frustration-talking to Jack was a chore, controlling her even harder. Opening her eyes, she turned to her work; packing enough spare ammo clips to fell a Praetorian if needed.  

As is he was made from molten darkness, Thane the Drell assassin emerged from the bowels of the Normandy. He was silent as he was deadly, though his skills hadn’t been able to save him when a Collector Assassin has surprised him leaving him with a broken arm and a battered ego.

“Thane? What are doing here? You should be resting” Deidre cried dropping her rifle with a clatter rushing over to him. She hurriedly checked him over like a mother hen over her newborn chicks.   

The assassin stepped forwards into the light of the shuttle bay, revealing his arm in a sling.

“I wanted to see you off,” he said neutrally looking around until his wide gaze fell upon his fellow sniper. Some unspoken conversation darted between them. Garrus nodded his response and started to gather the last of his things.

“Let us know when you’re ready to go, I’ll be in the shuttle”

Deidre tore her gaze from her lover’s momentarily, giving the Turian a thankful smile. Looking back, she caught the assassin’s sad gaze.

“What is it?!” she exclaimed in surprise inching close and closer to him concern written across her delicate features.

“Be careful Siha” Thane whispered pressing his forehead against hers “come back to me, promise?”

Deidre looked up through long lashes and nodded. She could see the abject fear that crawled across his face and shone from his eyes. The thought of sending her against The Collectors without him by her side terrified him.

Reaching up, Shepard cradled the Drell’s face lovingly, tears tingling at the corners of her eyes. To see him display such pain broke Deidre’s heart.  

“I promise Thane. I’ll fight harder than anyone else to come back to you”

In desperation Thane leant forwards pulling the woman into a kiss, their lips crashing together in harmony. His uninjured hand grabbing whatever part of Shepard he could find to pull her as close as her armour would allow.

Eventually, they pulled away and Thane watched as his Siha climbed onto the shuttle. She had become more important to him that he ever anticipated and to watch her fumble her way reluctantly to the Cerberus shuttle without him by her side hurt more than he could think of.

Slowly the shuttle’s engines roared into life decorating the bay in oranges and whites.

“For luck” Thane whispered, his voice cracking with emotion as he watched it disappear into the starry sky taking Deidre Shepard with it.  


End file.
